Silvent City
Silvent City is the first major city the player encounters in Roria. It is also home to the first gym the player encounters in his or her adventure. Routes 3 and 4 connect to this city. Notable Places Silvent Gym The Silvent Gym is an -type Gym and has a party taking place inside when the player enters it. The player has to walk on 2 sets of dance pads without stepping on the same panel twice in order to pass and battle Gym Leader Chad, who is the DJ of the party. After defeating him, the Arc Badge and TM57 Charge Beam are awarded. The player also receives the Recreational Teleportation Device (abbreviated as the RTD) from Rival Jake upon victory prior to leaving the gym. Eevee House There is a house in Silvent City where the player would have received a free Shiny Eevee from the old man inside if he or she paid for early access to the game. The house is opposite the staircase leading to Pokémon Centre. As of 22nd October, 2016, the reward has been terminated as the game is now free to access. However, months later, the old man inside has started giving out normal Eevee from 9th March, 2017 onward for any player who has joined the official Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze Group. Trick Room House The house next to the Pokémon Centre contains TM92 Trick Room, but to obtain the TM, the player must figure out a way to access the secret room inside the house. The room is hidden above a set of shelves which the player has to climb. Cellar There is a strange cellar located on the outermost edge of Silvent City. It is surrounded by barbed wire fences, and the door is locked, making it inaccessible at the present time. Catching Porygon In the Pokémon Centre, a man says that the PC is not working properly and may need an upgrade. If the player boots up the PC, and there will be a pink mark in the background of the PC Storage Box that scrolls along with the wallpaper. When the player clicks on it, Porygon will promptly battle the player. Note that Porygon can be fought only once, so save beforehand and turn off Autosave. Also, Porygon cannot be encountered on a mobile device, so it must be done on a PC or Mac. Pokémon Gift Pokémon ''Warning: Players can only receive the following Pokémon once. Save beforehand. Requires membership in the official Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze Group.'' Set Encounter |- |- }} |- Trainers Silvent Gym |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Charge Beam|Attack3=Charge}} |- |Attack1=Charge Beam|Attack2=Quick Attack|Attack3=Thunder Wave}} |- Items |- |- |- |- }} |- |- Trivia * Silvent Gym Leader Chad is based on ChadTheCreator, who created Club Boates and After The Flash. The Gym is constructed in a similar theme to Club Boats. ** Leader Chad gave only 2080 dollars before the free access update. His Shinx and Pikachu were also 1 level lower. ** Due to a character model error, Chad has dirty blonde hair when talking, but instead has black hair during the battle. * The music in Silvent City was based on Fallarbor Town, Hoenn from the core series game Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, until the version 0.7.3 update on 13th July, 2016, where the soundtrack has been replaced with an original composition by Kyle Allen Music. 1